Sons of Asura
by Oni's Insanity
Summary: They are son of the demon god. One raised in light by the Evans family. The other raised in darkness by witches. They are equals in strength but who will win the battle of light and dark?
1. A New Team

An eight year old boy laughed as he continued to stab a man in the chest finally the man vanished leaving a pure blue orb.

The boy turned "he wasn't my daddy mommy tell me who daddy is."

The woman froze "I can't Damien you wouldn't understand."

Damien glared at her a mad smiled on his lips before he began to laugh madly "you're lying you don't want to tell me you think I'm stupid don't mommy."

Damien jumped at her like a zombie from a Resident Evil (I don't own) slamming the knife into the side of neck going clear to the other side.

the Damien stepped back from his now dead mother look at his hands tossing the knife away.

he curled himself into the clean corners of the room continued to stare at his hands "Mommy and daddy are gone I killed them , what will I do now?"

A woman with ash blond hair and emerald eyes gasped covering her mouth with her hand "soul come see this."

A man with ivory hair and ruby eyes appeared next to her "Maka what are, sweet mother of Death the Kid."

The room was painted red with blood and Damien was curled up in the corner whimpering. Maka was about to walk over to Damien.

Soul put his hand on Maka's shoulder halting her "Maka what have learned about touching strange things."

Maka jerked from his grip "soul he's just a little boy."

Soul pointed to Damien "take a good look at him who does he look like?"

Maka whisper "Asura." she turned to soul "all the more reason to take him with us we don't need some else finding him."

Soul turned fist clenched at his sides "Alright but Senri and Redera aren't gonna like it."

Maka shoved his shoulder kneeling to Damien's level "hey." he looked up from his hands "you wanna come home with us?"

Damien reaches out to her with blood stained hands "I killed them, I did It." he sobbed against her shoulder

Maka shushed him holding him maternal instinct kicking in "there there it's alright, your gonna come with us okay is there something you'd like to take with you."

he nods pointing to a shelf behind Soul. on the shelf was a black bucket hat with pale red stripes.

Maka picked Damien up "Soul grab that hat." pointing to the hat that Damien pointed to.

Soul grumbled snatching the hat from the shelf putting it on the boys head before they walked out.

* * *

the boy Damien Cruise around the age of thirteen changes his name to Cruise Evans in honor of his adoptive parents and sibling he hadn't had a Madness attack since they took him in now nineteen he is living alone ,but apparently his sibling find it fun to throw parties in his apartment.

* * *

Cruise sat up from his head rubbing his eyes grabbing a pair of black jeans from the floor and standing to his feet grabbing a black belt as he walked toward his fridge.

He spoke pulling a Dr. Pepper from his hiding place in his fridge (Don't own wish I did.) "Senri get off Grey's chest and grey put on your shirt or I'm gonna tell mom and Aunt Liz."

The two shot apart the girl grey blushing down to her chest.

Her hair was Black in messy layers that covers her right eye a bit. Her hair is straight at the top, but when it gets to her chest, it starts going in lose ringlets/waves to her waist. her eyes are Deep gold. she has 3 almost white looking stripes of skin that look like the Sanzu lines on her left arm. One is around her wrist, the 2nd is around her mid-forearm and the last one is on the upper forearm. she has Creamy pale skin, she's 5'4 and is a normal body type, but somewhat toned from years of training.

She wears a White trench coat, that's to her heels. The sleeves are rolled up to her elbows, and the coat is open. Wears the trench coat occasionally. Black tank top, with lace trim, and white high waisted shorts. Black knee high socks white lace up boots to just below the knee.

the boy simply backed away laughing awkwardly.

His Hair was Shaggy, Dirty blonde hair. Layered, jagged a bit at the ends. The longest layer reaches the middle of his neck. The shortest frame his face a bit. He has jagged bangs that hang in his left eye a bit. his eyes were a Dark Green. He has A scratch over his left eye that isn't too big, though it's covered by his hair. He has some color on him, though he isn't severely tan, or pale. he is 5'9" and he has some muscle, but isn't too muscular. He wears a white zip up hoodie, Underneath is a dark green v-neck t-shirt that's tight. He has baggy dark blue jeans with brown army boots.

a young man of Cruise's age sat giggling top hat at an angle on his head the top three buttons on his white button up shirt undone suit jacket half on black bow tie hanging from his neck like a dead snake. Other than that he wore black dress pants and shoes.

He sat with a vacant stare as he watched a pocket watch swing in front of his face "Tick tock goes the clock as time passes around us in our wonderland.

Cruise stood leaning on the counter "Hatter shut the hell up its too early for you rambling."

light grey eyes stared at Cruise from one of the chairs in the room from beneath Choppy, jagged, side swept bangs. Wavy light purple to her mid waist. she wore leather jacket that barely past her chest (she's not as big as her mother but they're a decent size) under that was a purple shirt grey skinny jeans black heel boots up to her knees a silver pumpkin shaped pendent hung around her neck on a red ribbon.

The girl giggled "what's got you grumpy today Cruise?"

Cruise took a drink "another party in my apartment without even asking me how am I suppose to feel Artemis?"

Artemis stood walking over to him placing her hand on his chest "maybe we could skip school today and I could ease your stress."

Cruise faked thought "let me think no I'm three years older than you."

Artemis frowned "oh poo a day will come when you won't reject me."

Cruise chuckled scratching the cat ears on her head "you never know kitty cat you might find someone who you like more than me someone that brings that adorable pink color to your cheeks worse than I do."

Artemis giggle playing with her tail (yes she has a tail her mother's a cat deal with it). _"He said I'm adorable."_

she went into daydream mode.

a blond appeared next to her blue eyes hidden by her blond hair "Girl you got it bad."

Artemis rolled her eyes "He loves me Kiki even if he doesn't know it himself."

Kiki wore gray crop top that says: 'strangers have the best candy', tattered skinny jeans, and black flats.

Kiki sighed "you've been like this since you were thirteen he saved from a Kishin move on."

Artemis watches Cruise toss the now empty can away "He's like fine painting or an endangered animal he must be studied."

"I bet you wanna study every inch of him especial his more private parts." someone whispered

The new comer had hair like kids with no sanzu lines with deep gold eyes he wore Black skinny jeans, with a silver chain hanging down on the side. White v-neck t-shirt, a plain gray hoodie. sanzu line like marks the opposite arm of his sister but in the same place.

Artemis jumped "Zero damn you."

Cruise sighed getting another Dr. Pepper _"not even noon and I'm on my second." _he popped the can open "Zero use the door, where's Meta?"

Zero point in the opposite corner across from hatter to find a boy with Shaggy black hair with the top spiky with the bangs swept slightly to the left. he's eyes were Metallic Cobalt with two black rings around each pupil he was thin, but lean and well toned build. Has pale skin. he wore Black jacket (Zipped up) with white stripes going down the sleeves and in a ribcage-like formation in the front, and the Meta symbol on the back, black jeans, and steel-tipped combat boots.

Cruise made an odd face "how did I not see that?"

the door slammed into the wall "The Dark Angel was arrived."

she had shoulder length white spiky hair, has a hot pink color lining the bottom of the spikes and long bright gold colored lightning bolt shaped bangs that hang in her eyes. her eyes were bright red eyes. she had a tiny crescent shaped scar on her bottom lip on the right side.  
she wore a black button down with a black and hot pink checkered tie. A black mid-thigh skirt with a black and hot pink checkered belt that hangs loosely on her hips. Above the knee black and hot pink converse. Elbow length black gloves with a strip of black and hot pink checkered pattern on the top. Wears 3 hot pink metal bracelets on each hand over top of the gloves. Wears a pair of black and hot pink goggles on top of her head.

Cruise sighed taking a breath "Red where're Siggy and Sy.

Red smiled revealing the teeth of her father "They're comin' they're just slow."

a pair of teen males pulled themselves up the last step.

one had Light blonde hair, jagged, ends at lower neck, has a dark green beanie on his head. his eyes were Light green. He wore a white t-shirt and long tan cargo pants. Black chain hanging from his pants, and brown army boots.

the other had Short wavy ash blonde hair ,Light blue he wore A white dress shirt, tucked into black jeans, a black tie, glasses, and black sneakers.

Cruise stood against a wall "now all that's missing is the star twins since the other's are on missions."

"the Star twins have arrived you may now worship your gods." a pair of voice spoke as a pair of twins appeared

the girl had Long, blue hair tied into braided twin pigtails ,Indigo eyes and a Star birthmark on her right shoulder She wore a gray tank top, white skinny jeans with rips in it, rainbow suspenders, knee-high converse shoes that are black

the boy had Jet black hair in the shape of a star , Electric lime green eyes a birthmark on his left shoulder. he wore a white and black checkered hoodie that is always unzipped, a blue muscle shirt with a black star on it, black jeans, blue high-tops but prefers to be bare-footed

Hatter stood fixing his clothes "If you'll excuse me I'm needed elsewhere."

Cruise pointed toward the door "get back to wonderland Hatter you do have a business to run after all."

once the Hater was gone Cruise chugged the last of his drink smashing it on his head "Alright let's get this meeting under way uncover the mirror."

someone pull a large sheet of a full body mirror revealing Lord Death "is everyone here."

Cruise shook his head "No lord Death for of our teams are on missions as I'm sure you know."

Lord Death nodded "Yes I'm aware but other than that everyone is here yes?"

Cruise nodded "Teams sound off."

the star clan girl Yuri spoke in sync with Siggy "team stealth blade."

the star clan boy Green Star spoke with red "Team Dark Angel."

Sy spoke "Solo weapon Syrus."

Grey and Senri spoke next "Team reaper."

Artemis and Kiki spoke "Team Pumpkin."

Cruise smiled "Mad leader we're all here sir."

Lord Death spoke calmly "the reason you're all here is because I would like to form a new team you've heard tale of Spartoi?"

Cruise spoke for ever one "Most of us have no one knows about Meta he's a man of few words."

Meta spoke "I have heard of Spartoi there suppose to be elites of the last generations."

Lord Death nodded "I want all of and the two absent teams to form a Neo Spartoi."

Cruise shook his head "I think we're all agreed will do it but can we change the name."

Lord Death Nodded "It is your team why not."

Cruise looked around the room and spoke "we're Kariire-jin, we are the reapers."

Translation: reapers in Japanese

Lord Death spoke "I'll allow it remember none of your parents are to know about this, Grey ,Zero that means no telling your mother."

Cruise rolled his eyes"So that it?"

Lord Death "I've said everything that I needed to be said so yes I'm done with you." Lord Death vanished

Cruise looked around the room and they all spoke in sync "This is gonna be fun."


	2. Cruise's Car

Cruise stood in the drive way of his parents how staring at his supposed late birthday present with a between confusion and a glare.

Cruise turned to his father "Are you joking because this isn't funny."

Maka appeared behind them "We said we'd get you pay for a car and we did but you have to get it running again."

Cruise threw his hands in the air "I don't know anything about cars."

Soul put a manual for the car in Cruise's hand "We got a mission start studying."

Cruise stared "What about Red and siggy and senri?"

Soul grabbed his jacket from his tool shelf "Missions with their partners so you have the garage to yourself don't blow it up."

Cruise waved dismissingly "Yeah dad whatever."

Soul turned taking Maka's hand and walked toward their ride to the air port for their mission.

Cruise glared at the car that was now his "Out of everything a beetle a freaking beetle." he sighed walking to a fridge and pulling a two littler of Dr. Pepper from it and walking back to the tool bench were the engine sat in pieces.

Cruise pulled his MP3 player from his pocket along with his bomb shaped speaker quickly he turned on his music as high as it could go drowning out the world around him.

Cruise stood Breaking Benjamin's Dance with the Devil blaring through the room as he looked at the engine with a smirk "Who know mom was right books are useful." he made a confused face "then why does she always hit people with them?"

He eyed the engine "How do I get inside where it goes?" he starts drawing cartoonish plans to make a pulley.

a young man with fox ears and a tail with rust colored hair, a thin scar on his cheek, white hooded vest, blue jeans and a black V-neck with work boots with a dog caller with his name kanji on it eyes of Honey gold appeared in the door way.

Cruise turns with a sigh "What you want house pet you don't know shit about cars."

Roy shrugged "You offer to help a guy and he bites your head."

Cruise rolled his eyes "what you want house pet."

Roy pointed to the ceiling "Just wanted to say there's already a pulley set up." with that Roy was gone

Cruised shrugged "Could said that sooner." Cruise grabbed the chain to the pulley and proceeded to put the engine in place.

Cruise sighed to himself on of his "Secret songs" coming on Shakira's objection (Tango).

He slid under the car and began installing the engine.

A few minutes later he rolled and found his Dr. Pepper in his face "Artemis what are you doing here?"

Artemis pouted "I can't be concerned for my boyfriend I mean friend; you heard the first one didn't you?"

Cruise sat up on the creeper (the roll under the car thing) and smiled "Artemis look at me do you really think I'm good for you you're pretty you'll find someone better than me."

Artemis grabbed him by the front of his shirt "I don't want to move on I'm sick of people telling me a should Mama always told me I'd know when I find my true love that there'd be this spark in my heart and I feel it every time I was with them I feel that with you."

Cruise frowned "Artemis I'm Asura's son spawn of the Kishin."

Artemis held him "That was Damien Cruise ,he died when you were thirteen you Cruise Evans child of the Kishin slayer and the first person to fight madness with sheer will power you're stronger than this you always told us there's always a way let's find a way for us I want to be with you Cruise Madness and all even if you don't share me love just let me be with you even if you wish to call me your whore I'll give you anything you ask for even myself."

Cruise sigh pulling her to him "Artemis do you really think I don't care about?" he frowned when she wouldn't look at him "I've know you since I was eight , I told myself when I was sixteen I'd wait for you to be ready to love me I never wanted to force my love on you." she continued to stare at the ground "I'm willing to try if you let me "

Artemis smiled burring her nose in the crook of his neck "Took it long enough to sink in."

Cruise stood "you wanna help me paint it everything else is done."

Artemis smiled grabbing spray paint cans from her jacket pockets "I got you color."(Red the shape of a Dr. Pepper can)

painting the car took fifteen minutes. when they were finished the went in the living room and plopped on the couch.

Cruise pulled Artemis closer laying on the couch so that she was on top of him.

Artemis wraped her arms around him "So you'll give us a try?"

Cruise chuckled "Yeah ,one thing though."

Artemis made a confused face "What?"

Cruise smirked "Come closer."

Artemis leaned closer and Cruise leaned up and kissed her.


	3. Tale of Rush

a young man with Silver hair with the eye of archane (the white spider web of a deep blue) and the wearing a white shirt open revealing a Kishin eye tattooed on his chest with dress black pants and wears boots that are half black half white straight down the middle. He wears a hat like cruise's but white with a blue stripes.

he smiled as a spider crawled onto his hand "what news do you have. He whispered to the spider "What do you the one that killed mother and father lives." he squashed the spider "Enough of your excuses."

He stood with a sigh "everyone left after mother died and my half brother giving Kishin a bad name to and insult to injury "They took him in the o one that kill mother and father."

he left the throne room his steps heavy there wasn't a need to be quite anymore everyone as gone they either left or were killed with his mother gone he was raised by his last living relative is aunt Shuala she taught him his mother's magic and to control Madness a year ago she had been kill living him alone.

he walked into the courtyard dead rose bushed on either side of the path leading to what appeared to be a statue he noticed it was of a winged woman not much older than himself "if she were a real person she'd be pretty." he notice a something craved in the form of the statue "I can read this."

the stone read "release this being frozen in her youth be her stone prison so that she may aid me in my time of need I command you stone release the Queen of the Valkyries."

the stone shock violently before shooting away from the statue in all directions. a woman was left in the statue's place posed in a bow her chest visible from the angle a little blood drink from his nose. he stood drooling slightly over her appearance.

she] has tan skin and shoulder length silver-blond hair. She stands at 6'0, has silver eyes, C cup breasts she appeared to be small muscle wise but he could tell she was was stronger than she appeared to be golden wings were folded over her shoulders like a cape.

the woman spoke in a refined tone "I have waited eight hundred years for my release Lady Arachne since you released me a pledge my loyalty to you." she looked up "You are not lady arachne."

he frowned "I'm her son Rush I am the on who freed you."

the woman smiled weakly "I am Freya a witch of the Norse country."

Rush smiled taking her hand "We cannot stay here there is nothing left of this place we need to find somewhere else." he took her hand "Let us leave these ruins."

rush sat in the back of a dark club putting drink to his lips with a sigh Freya was off with another man it hurt him to see her flirt with someone else despite the fact that she always returned to him when her "play time" was over it had been several months since he freed her from her statue prison. he had grown use to hearing her voice purr in his ear late at night. she had always told him she preferred his touch after a battle. With him was the only time she allowed herself to be gentle. he frowned ordering another drink watching as she took another man into a back room. even if he wanted to he couldn't stop her if he tried she pull out her sword and run him through.

he smiled putting two fingers to his temple as he resonated with her "Put down the drink Freya you know you can't hold your drinks."

Frey was now garbed in a white T-shirt with a wings design on the back and blue jeans. when she travels she wears all white, loose clothes and usually wears a silver- grey hoodie over her regular clothes. Freya slowly put the drink down and walked over to him.

Freya sat propping her on the table "Relax have some fun."

Rush slammed his drink on the table "how do you expect me to relax the people that kill my mother and father still live and we have no forces to go against the DWMA."

Freya walked behind him her finger dancing along his shoulder before she draped her arms over his shoulders and place her hands on his chest.

Freya smiled and purred in his ear "Let's get out of here and I'll ease your stress master."

Let's just say he wasn't not as stressed the next day.


	4. Van and Cloud

A Young woman stood looking down from a building her Pale blonde with light pink streaks; worn in a messy bun with straight but fringe/bangs. he dark blue eyes scanned the street below her attire consisted of Black skinny jeans, white lace up corset top. Wears with black and white laced boots.

the young man next to her sat leaning on the sign behind the long black hair tie back in a pony tail his eyes were black like the blood that flowed through his veins he wore black jeans and steel toed biker boots a long black coat with no shirt bat there were bat wings designed on the back of the coat.

the young groaned "Cloud where the hell is this little shit I'm sick of waiting I want to shot something."

Cloud pulled out the file on their target.

Name: Timothy Cricket

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Nationality: British

Appearance

Hair: Very light blonde, cut short and combed neat.

Eye color: Dark grey.

Marks: He has an awfully large amount of scars. He has a large scar stretching from the left corner of his mouth to his left eye and another large scar over his right eyes, and yet another on his left brow. He has many more on his back, chest, the back of his legs and his hands.

Skin color/height/body type: Timmy looks much like a frail doll, being 5"1 in height with pale, porcelain-like skin and a slim childish build.

Clothes: He wears a white, dress shirt under a white sweater with a black tie around his neck. Gray shorts, long white socks and black loafers complete his doll-like appearance. The only part of his wardrobe that doesn't seem to fit is the black eyepatch over his right eye.

Personal

Personality: Timmy is very, very power-hungry, to the point where he's obsessed. He will obtain what he wants through any methods, no matter how dirty they are. He hates showing weakness and constantly tries to perfect himself. He's self-centered and greedy, and often feels threatened when he encounters someone else with power.

Cloud leaned forward "Sullivan there he's right there."

Sullivan stood "It's Van Cloud get use to it."

Van held out his hand to her and created his wings and swooped down in front of the target " Ello Tiny Tim."

Timothy sneered "How dare you patronize me for my size you shirtless buffoon."

Van made a confused face "I'm a what now I don't know what a buffoon Is but I know when I've been insulted Cloud now." Cloud became a pistol.

Cloud's weapon form was sig Sauer p229 357 caliber pistol.(the gun used by secret service."

Timothy laughed " do you really believe that will harm me?"

Van smirked "No but this will, Let's go soul resonance." he glared "for consuming human souls you found a place on Lord Death's hit list so in the name of Lord Death I'm ginna take your soul."

Cloud's form became Death Penalty(Vincent's ultimate weapon in FF7).

"DEATH PENALTY." Van and Cloud yelled in unison as a black beam shot from Cloud's barrel.

Van kissed Cloud's barrel before he released her allowing her to change back. she gathered the bright red soul Timothy left behind.

Cloud turned to Van "Why do you always kiss my barrel when you complete a mission?"

Van smirked "It's a reward for a job well done would you rather I kissed you lips instead of your barrel?"

Cloud sighed "Act your age for once."

Van smirked "We're the same age Cloud if anything you need to act our age you worry too much you gonna make yourself sick."

Cloud growled "You want me to let go fine I'll do something impulsive." she walked over and Grabbed him by his coat and pulled him down to her level and kissed him before pushing him away "There happy now?"

Van spoke his voice cracking slightly "Let's get going." he cleared his throat "We need to tell Lord Death how the mission went."


	5. A Replay of the Past

Cruise was angry no he was past that he was pissed how dare Lord Death Send Artemis and Kiki on a mission without telling him. he'd heard from a panicked Marie that they were going after Freya they'd had a rivalry the cat and the bird much like he had with rush.

Cruise delivered a kick to the punching bag he was training with knocking it against the wall with a large hole in the side.

Cruise sighed "that's another one I gotta pay uncle Black Star for."

Black Star appeared behind him and put a hand on his shoulder "I always said train off your anger but this is too much what got you so mad?"

Cruise took a calming breath "Uncle Kid sent them out to face Freya."

Black Star chuckled "they'll make it back they're strong its how they were raised."

Cruise turned and punched a wall "they go all out when the fight Freya but what worries me is that she always resonates with Rush when she's losing she calls him in he has no mercy when it comes to her."

Black Star turned "Then go help her hero."

Cruise chuckled and took off running "that's it I'll go help them, later."

Black Star watched him go "Go get 'em."

Cruise flew through the air feeling for their souls. when he found them he landed on a shadowed piler and watched the battle.

Artemis raised Kiki above her head "Smashing pumpkins."

Freya laughed "THURISAZ (Thorn)." her sword began to glow along with her armor as her wounds healed she raised her sword to Strike "this time the bird wins."

Artemis jumped back and blocked her sword. Frey flew up and kicked Artemis in the head. Artemis flew in toward a wall and the last second rebounded off of it landing in a single handed hand stand. Freya ran her fingers over the blade making it glow once she reached the tip she swung the sword making an energy wave aimed at Artemis.

Kiki turned back and jumped in front of her to protect her "I won't let you hurt my miester."

Before the attack could hit Cruise jumped in front of the attack holding his hand out creating a shield at shattered when she repeated the attack. Freya charged forward sword ready to stroke Cruise leaped forward taking the blade in the chest.

Artemis watched Cruise fall like time had slowed down.

Artemis scrambled to him and pulled the sword out and tossed it away and cradled his head "Stay with me come stay awake."

Cruise coughed up blood "note to self a sword through the chest really hurts." he laughed before coughing again.

Artemis was about to attack when Kiki grabbed her arm "Artemis stop my dad's coming to help us."

Artemis broke from her grip as Freya picked up her sword and scratched her face with her nail "You birdie bitch I'll kill you."

Kiki grabbed her again restraining her with both arms "Artemis you're not thinking straight you need to calm down."

Artemis yell through her tear "She needs to die she hurt him and now he might die and there's nothing I can do."

Kiki spoke calmly "Yes there is stay with him until my father arrives he needs you now."

Artemis glared at Freya "Fly away I don't have time for your shit right now."

Freya scoffed "I one this fight like I said none the less."

Artemis tossed a rock at her "I said fly away bird."

Freya scoffed again and ascended into the air and flew from sight.

Artemis and Kiki sat with Cruise until stein arrived and took him to the infirmary."

Maka and Soul stood Soul could feel Maka rage through resonance "Maka calm down ."

Maka sent her fist through a way "My son get's stabbed in the chest and you want me to be calm when he can barely breathe on his own." she went to him and buried her face in his chest "They had to put him on life support he almost died."

Soul held her watching Cruise through the window "He'll be okay." he frowned _"I hope so."_


	6. Danny and Lily

A far skinned Girl smacked the young man next to her making a point to grab his chacloate hair before taking the picture from his hand and slid it into the pocket of her short sleeve white shirt and standing and straightening her olive green skirt and pulling her pedant from her shirt and squeezing it in her hand. She is Lillian Eclaire Daughter of Havar Eclaire and Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré

she sighed "Danny are you gonna focus on the mission or should we go home?"

Danny stood his green eyes scanning the area. he wore a black vest over a white button up over black dress pants and black dress shoes. He is Daniel Ford the son of Ox Ford and Kim Diehl.

Danny stood where that Kishin loving Priest is?"

Lillian smacked him in the head "Use your Soul perception stupid."

Danny rubbed his head "Why do you keep hitting me Lily?"

Lily sighed "Because you not paying attention you think about Redera and not the mission."

Danny laughed "You sound."

Lilly growled "If you say jealous I'm gonna send lighting through you while I burn you alive."

Danny just laughed her off "Come on their way."

Lily gritted her teeth _"How can his dad be so smart and he's so stupid?"_

A young man tightened the trench coat that covered the rest over his clothing (Grey trench coat Rosary around his neck Round glasses. Black shirt, belt, pants, and boots.)

He smash buttons on a small device in his hand before setting it on the ground and grabbing the small next to him.

the girl squirmed in his grip "Alexander put me down."

his voice was calm despite what was about to happen "Emilia the bomb is set we need to get out."

the crashes through a large window like action heroes and landed in a roll just as the bomb went off .

Alexander stood and dusted himself off "I believe that went well Master was worried for nothing."

Emilia stood fixing her clothes ( black tank top with dark green hooded jacket, usually left unzipped, with ankle length jeans and worn out tennis shoes) she glared through her black curls with her grey eyes "Alexander you were wrong."

Danny and Lily stood above them Lily in her .weapon form. her weapon was a chain weapon with two handle one end had a lighting bolt on the end the other had a flame there was a handle mid chain.

Alexander glared "Dogs of the DWMA why do you go against our lord."

Danny spun Lily "Simple your lord is crazy."

Alexander growled "Emilia weapon form now." she nodded and transformed "you'll for your defiance."

Danny spun Lily above his head her fire and lighting merging in a cyclone "you think you can beat us with your club on a chain you are a fool."

Alexander growled and toss the spiked ball that was the end Emilia's weapon at them. Danny slowly moved lily down and to his right and took one end of her weapon form in each hand and shifted pointing them ends at Alexander.

Danny smiled as the handles glow in their respective colors "Shocking Burn." fire and lighting shot toward Alexander and began to twist together into a giant ball hitting Alexander and Emilia straight on electrocuting and incinerating them at the same time.

Lily changed back and gathered the souls " So what are we going to tell Lord Death about the building?"

Danny laughed "Nothing it was signed for demolition."

lily smiled "How did you know that?"

Danny turned "hacked into the place that owned it come on we need to check in."

Lily followed him staying a step behind as they looked for a empty store window.

Danny dialed Kid "Lord Death Alexander and Emilia have been taken care of we'll be returning soon how are things there?"

Kid nodded "that's good as for things here Cruise injured yesterday."

Lily looked shocked "He's our best fighter how could he be hurt who could."

Kid sighed "Freya got him,she was about to stab Artemis and he jumped in front of it."

Lily growled "That cat causes him nothing but trouble."

Kid sighed "return as soon as possible.

Danny nodded "Yes sir." he closed the connection he turned to Lily "You sound jealous."

Emilia started walking away "I was stating facts and yes it would be nice to have someone that loves me but I don't so drop it and let's go so you can get back to Redera she needs you now."

Danny frowned "Right." he followed her.


	7. An Unlikely Aid

Votes still on this doesn't mean he'll live although that's winning so far i'll keep it in effect for another two days.

* * *

Freya was afraid her master had never had never been this made at her "Master please I'll do whatever you want just please quit using madness."

Rush continued tossing boomerangs made from madness "I told you if he showed up to flee but do you listen no you run your blade through his chest I told you time and time again leave my brother to me I give you two orders loyalty and not to attack my brother."

Frey jumped dodging the next attack "Please have mercy."

Rush grabbed her by the throat "I wanted you to do was test her strength but you had to take too Far." he stroked her cheek "You're look I enjoy you or I'd kill you right no." he toss her away he turned away from her "When you figure how to fix this I'll be in the spider's nest."

Freya stood spitting blood "The library has to have the answer."

Freya skimmed the magic books in the library "elemental magic, animal magic, temporal magic ,ah here it is healing magic."

she quickly darted to the closest window and leaped out spreading her wings after she let herself freefall for a moment "I don't have another choice if I want to get back on my master's good side and back in his bed."

Freya hovered outside artemis's window as a melancholy looking Artemis opened the window the a growl "What you want birdie bitch?"

Freya frowned "I don't like you and you don't like me but we both know what it's like to love you're first and my second but there are true loves I want to give you this to help Damien survive his ordeal." she held out the spell book

Artemis snatched the book "Rush is made at his toy and won't play with you and now you really want to play that's it isn't it?"

Frey blushed and glared at her "shut up I'm not doing this to get laid."

Artemis laughed "Yeah because you're doing it to get fucked."

Freya growled "Do your parents know you have such a fool mouth?"

Artemis laughed "My older sister likes to kick men in the balls you think they give a shit?"

Freya turned "I've talked to you enough I feel I'm about to vomit."

Artemis laughed "Then fly away birdie bitch have a good fuck." she slammed the window shut before hearing the sound of Freya's flaps in the distance.

Artemis began reading the spell book _"You save me twice it's time I save you."_


	8. Fight the Mad Doppelganger

Stein watched as Cruise's body began to thrash madness leaking from his mouth in substance similar to the black blood as pure madness formed a vortex. Cruise's eyes were wide as he screamed.

"Leave me alone you aren't a part of me anymore why can't you just leave me alone." he screamed

Stein to the closest mirror and call the Evans house and Maka answered "You need to get here now he's losing it."

Maka nodded "We'll be there soon."

Soul growled "I'm the only one that can help him find his way out." with that Soul was gone

Maka turned as the door closed "Soul?"

Within Cruise's mind

Cruise through a punch as his Madness self "I'm will never let you control me as long as I have a reason to fight or someone to protect I will never give in."

the doppelganger laugh sending a kick to the normal Cruise's side "You're weak just give in my time will come."

Cruise growled "I won't anyone close to me be hurt by you."

the doppelganger through his head back in laughter "The son of Asura needs no one you are a fool to fight your father legacy."

Cruise roared punching his mad self in the jaw "I am not Asura son I am Cruise Evans not Damien Cruise."

the doppelganger spit blood "It doesn't matter what you call yourself the madness is a part of you."

Cruise growled "Quit spilling your crap I control the madness not the other way around."

the doppelganger sighed "it's been eleven years let me out let's play with the little kitty she seems like ne she'd be very assuming."

Cruise ]leaped at him and punched him in the face repeatedly "I won't let you touch her, I'll never allow you to use my body to do that to her."

the doppelganger pushed the other off and form a blade from madness "It's time for you to go."

Soul ran inside the infirmary as if the devil was at his heels he'd slid down several corners. When he'd reach Cruise's room all hell had broken lose. stein stood outside watching in awe at the spectral.

Stein spoke a confused tone "such power he wields and yet he holds himself back?"

Soul entered Cruise's room ignoring Stein and the madness and began communication with the imp _"You ready to do like we planned?"_

The imp sighed "It we'll be a bit hard I've never led someone from madness before."

Soul growled within his mind _"can you do it or not?"_

the imp growled "of course I can do it you twit there isn't a need to yell."

Soul reached Cruise's bed and grabbed Cruise's shoulder "Soul resonance."

Within Cruise's mind

Cruise was even with his doppelganger they'd holding each other back for what felt like hours .

Cruise felt a hand on his shoulder he turned to see his father standing beside him "We're all here to help you don't have to fight the madness alone."

the doppelganger grew weaker "you retch old man I was so close."

Soul smirked "As long as he has people that care you'll never win."

The doppelganger laughed "then I'll find another body." he jumped at Soul.

The imp smacked the doppelganger away "There's no room in this body be gone doppelganger."

the doppelganger began to vanish "When you're at your weakest I'll return to take what's mine."

Soul turned "Come on we'll lead you back people want to see you."

Cruise followed his father "How can you walk through the madness like you're going for a walk in the park?"

Soul smirked "I've spent a lot of time with madness in my blood I've been infect with it since I was fifteen I've had experience getting people out."

Cruise smiled "I thought mom wasn't effect by madness."

Soul sighed "She can be if we use it too long." they came to the Black Room "We're here sort of."

They step inside and their appearance changes Soul taking on his normal black room apparel. Cruise's outfit changed to black dress pants and shoes a red dress shirt and a black suit vest and a black tie.

Cruise looked down "What the hell happened to my close?"

Soul sighed "Ignore." he pointed to a blood red door "That's your way out."

Cruise gave a nod and stepped through

Cruise turned his head to see his father standing at his bed side and his eyes roamed the room "Dad what happened?"

Soul smiled "Doesn't matter Just worry about healing alright."

Cruise nodded as best he could "I'm feeling sleepy any way." with that he drifted off again.


	9. Cruise visits Wonderland

Kid turned to the sound of the Death Room opening "thank you for coming on such short notice Angela." His vision follow Angela as she walked into the in camouflage mode "Would you be kind enough to come out of camouflage?"

Angela laughed "Just a second." She walked over to Black Star and kicked him in the balls.

Black Star cupped himself "My little gods.

Angela smirked "So why am I here again."

Kid became stone faced "You're here because one of my students was injured those injuries were bad enough to put him in a coma."

Angela grabbed Kid by the shirt "I need a name, who was hurt?"

Kid adjusted his tie "Cruise Evans."

Angela lifted Kid of the ground "You should have said so sooner." she turned to leave.

Artemis walked over slowly holding the book "This might help."

Angela took the book and flipped through it "this we'll help but I need two more sources of magic."

Artemis nodded "Me and mom have magic."

Angela punched her open hand "Then its settle go get Mom and we'll get to it."

Moments later Angela Artemis and Blair formed a circle around Cruise who was somewhere between awake and sleep.

Cruise's eyes moved around the room _"What the hell are they doing."_ he thought a moment _"Magic to heal a wound made from magic, duh."_

Angela looked at her mother and her sister "we need to do this in sync or something could go wrong on my count, three, two, and one."e

Green purple and silver magic formed a triangle over the wound. The magics began to swirl into the wound like a drill. the drill of magics caused the wound to glow bright red as it healed.

Artemis smiling "It's working.

Angela growled "Pay attention or something will go wrong."

The magics flowed back into their hands as Cruise sat up slowly popping his neck.

Cruise let out a deep yawn the blackness in his eyes receded to a wide rings around the red of his eyes.

Cruise s smiled "What'd I miss I have a feeling it was something big."

Angela crossed her arms "You almost died stupid what's bigger than that?" She sighed "What I wanna know is how you got hurt."

Cruise smiled "I jump in front Artemis before freya could make her into a cabob."

Angela sighed "Soul you in turn become the cabob?"

Cruise shrugged "Pretty much."

Angela walked out "Chivalrous fool."

Cruise stood "I need a drink."

Cruise walked out past the people waiting outside and paused at the main doors "it's funny I have a car but don't need one." he jumped creating mad wings and flew toward down town.

Cruise landed outside a place called 'Wonderland' where Chupa Cabra's once was. The Hater obviously owned the place.

Cruise pushed the door open "someone get me a drink."

The hatter himself sat at the bar "Ah many days it's been since the black knight has graced use with his presence." he turned "Ladies guess who's here."

The ladies in question were dress in the pattern of the card soldiers. they wore short skirts with either a black and white pattern or red and white with a white dress shirt with a suit symbol on a head band. The bartender was dress as the March hair. Risa and Arisa were dressed as were the red and white queen. The bouncers were dress as Twiddle dee and Twiddle dumb. Only three men worked here the bartender and the bouncers.

Cruise grabbed his drink and spun around the room "What Hatter no Alice you can't have wonderland with Alice?"

Hatter frowned ordering a drink "Alas I have yet to find my Alice."

Cruise spun back sitting his glass on the bar "I'm said to say this will be my last visit."

Hatter frowned slightly "Ah The kitty sunk her claw in you did she I'm happy for you my friend." he checked his watch "Go on it's time to close."

Cruise walked to the door "You'll find your Alice just give it time."


	10. Cruise Quits

Cruise slammed inside the Death Room pausing to greet the new recruits "Ethan Myra." he continue to face Lord Death "I quit."

Ethan had blood red hair. He wears a red military style jacket. He wore a hood so you can barely see his face. He wears black leather gloves as well and black trousers.

Myra had Long silver hair put up in a French braid has dark grey streaks going down. she wore a plaid skirt and white blazer.

Kid rose a brow at Cruise's statement "Excuse me?"

Cruise turned "You heard me Zebra I quit I don't work for you anymore." he walked out slamming the door as he left.

Ethan turned to Myra "What just happened."

Myra made a confused face "It would seem the stongest twenty years that worked for the DWMA just quit."Myra scratched her chin "I wonder why?"

Red opened her locker and an envelope fell from it she picked it up.

Red turned her finger and sliced the envelope open "What could be in here ?" she tilted it so whatever was inside fell in her palm "Keys ?" there was a note inside.

Red you need this more than I do. I going after Rush. I know your first instinct is to tell mom but don't I don't her to worry. And don't come after me. Signed Cruise Evans.

Red stumped her foot and slammed her locker shut "That bastard thinking he could just go off and kill the bad guy that damn lone wolf gene." she smirked "I can't tell mom but I can tell dad."

Hatter stepped inside Cruise apartment and found one of the oddest scenes he'd ever seen. Cruise and built a large pyramid of Dr. Pepper (Still don't own) cans that was about Cruise's height?"

Hatter called out "Is the black knight in his castle?"

Cruise yelled from the bedroom "In my room."

Hatter walked over and stood against the door framing watching as Cruise buckled a pair of black leather gloves on his hands before tying a bandana around his head and put his hat on.

Hatter rose a brow "What are you doing you look like you're about to go to war?"

Cruise Smirked walking toward the door "I am." he walked out the door and flew to where he knew Rush was.

Red ran in the house slamming the door "Papa." she screamed running through the house.

Soul appeared leaning on a wall "What the hell is wrong with you why are you screaming?"

Red took a deep breath "Cruise went after Rush on his own told me not to tell mama that's why I'm telling you so you can tell mama."

Soul turned "This is his fight not ours he needs to do it on his own."


	11. Brother vs Brother

Cruise landed a good distance away from the gaint stone castle that had become Rush's strong hold. He smirked this would be easy as long as he remember Black Star had taught him.

He found an entrance and made his way inside. The place was oddly empty to be the size it was. Cruise kept his eyes and ears open as he snuck around getting his steps light. He jump at the sound of a sword being drawn behind him when he turned he found Freya standing their sword in hand.

She growled "You're here to kill Master I cannot allow that you've come alone you truly are a fool." she leaped forward sword held straight in both hands "This time you won't survive."

Cruise slid sideways punching her in the gut knocking her back "I normal don't killing woman but you you're no a normal woman you a harpie that makes you a monster." he grinned madly "that means I can kill you consider this pay back for what you did to me."

Cruise grabbed her by the throat and tossed her down the hall. She slid on contact and hit her head against the wall becoming disorientated. Cruise walked over and glared down at her swinging her sword left and right. the steel of the blade broke away revealing a jade blade.

Cruise grabbed her by the throat and pinning her to the wall "Do you know your sword true name." Freya can only shake her head "Translated it mean the madness blade it has the power to devour the souls of the mad do you know what means to you?" she shakes her head again "It can eat your soul." Cruise smiled plunging the blade into her chest.

Cruise releases her and her body vanishes. Cruise cleans her blood from the blade and walked toward the throne room.

* * *

Hatter had called the reapers over to what was once Cruise apartment to talk about what might happen to Cruise.

Green star stared at the pyramid of cans "Damn dude this must have taken hours."

Red ,Senri and Sig looked at the stack "Ten minutes."

Zero walked over "Really I'd say five."

Artemis gritted her teeth "Idiot." she growled "Can we get to the point He's fighting alone right now he could get hurt again."

Lilly turned to glare at her "He wouldn't have been hurt if you could have protected yourself."

Artemis bared her claws "Why do you even care he's dating me?"

Lilly let her hands glow with fire and lighting "Then maybe he shouldn't be maybe he should find someone that he doesn't have to protect."

Artemis got in her face "what like you ya' walking glow stick?"

Hatter got between the two "Enough you pendulant children back to the point he wants to be alone in this so let him be."

Green Star frowned "The great star twins don't get to help this sucks."

Danny frowned "This isn't going to end well."

Grey frowned "Have a little faith he's strong than any of us the likely hood he'll die is very slim."

* * *

Cruise stabbed the sword in the ground as he walked to the throne room opening it with a solid kick.

He growled "We've put his off too long brother."

Rush stood slowly "Far too long have you lived for two years you've fought not only my madness but your own fight yourself has weakened you."

Cruise made twin swords from madness "One the contrary it's made me strong."

Rush did the same "Brother are a fool." he charged.

Cruise blocked with one sword and punched Rush in the face with his free hand. Rush stumbled back spitting blood before he spun on his left foot sending a kick to cruise gut. Cruise fell to one knee supporting himself on his blades.

Rush laughed "this is where you die fool."

Cruise shot up stabbing Rush through the chest as Rush's blade entered his own.

Cruise smirked moving along Rush's blade forcing his own deeper as well "We're going to hell together brother."

* * *

Kid watched from the Death Room as both sons of asura fell not knowing how to react.

Kid closed his eyes "They aren't going to like this."

A red glowed appeared behind his eyes. His eyes shot open was he stared at the scene before him. Cruise's body glowed bright red as his eyes opened and he sat up as rush began to vanish.

Kid stared "How is this possible he should be dead?"

* * *

Cruise stood popping his neck "Wow that was trippy I thought I died there for a minute."

He walked over to Rush's soul and smashed it under his boot. He leaves the throne room and walks toward where he left Freya soul .

He picked up the soul "this will hopefully be a good bribe to get back in."

Cruise left the castle and flew back to Death City. When he was in Death city he frowned and landed at the top of the school stairs. He bolted in side straight toward the death room.

Cruise pushed up the doors to the Death Room only to encounter some slight resistance. When he finally got the door open a book flew through the air knock the soul into the air.

"What did we tell you about going on missions like this on your own?" Maka yelled

Cruise opened his mouth to answer and Freya's soul fell into his mouth. When he closed his mout he swallowed the soul.

Soul appeared resting his chin on Maka's shoulder "Maka he came back in one piece no need to yell about it."

Maka turned with a growl and chopped Soul "How many people can fight a Kishin on their own and live."

Soul smiled "Let's see you did it to so you have no room to talk."

Maka sighed "you're right." she grabbed Cruise by the shirt "Get in here."

Cruise stood in the center of the Death Room "What the hell is going on?"

Grey walked toward him with the group smirking "I told you he'd live."

Kid spoke from the other side of the room "It would seem our guest over honor has arrived Damien come up here."

The mass of people parted like the red sea giving Cruise a clear path to Kid. Cruise slowly walked down the path his head hung low.

Kid smiled "Cruise stands before us as the slayer of the Kishin's son he alone fought Rush and miraculously returned to life after his death."

Hatter jumped on the stage "The point is this lone wolf." he threw his arm over Cruise's shoulder "Save the world." he threw his fists in the air "Now let's party." he stage dived into the crowd.

* * *

Cruise stood looking out at the city "Although the results were good my reason to fight was corrupt."

Artemis appeared in the door "You alright why are you out here the party's inside?"

Cruise sighed "Just thinking I didn't go after Rush to save the world I went after him to just to kill him."

Artemis smiled "kinda figured that out." he pulled a can from her pocket "Here you earned it you know causing world peace and all."

Cruise smirked "Yeah I kinda did."


	12. Sequel?

Should this story have a squeal? If you think it should say so in a review and if there was anything that was left unanswered question that you'd like to know about please say so in a review. If you have some ideas for the sequel if you think it should have one please share through PM of in Review.


End file.
